The Brother
by Follower of Pan
Summary: Why does Puck hate Peter Pan so much? Who is the girl from Puck's past? What is the reason for Red's maddness? Now With twists of Revenge and Betrayel? Who should he fear more, his hated enemies or his cruel allies?
1. The Call

Hey SG Fans! I told you I`d replace this chapter eventually. Please excuse me if I`m incorrect, I haven`t found a copy of The Inside Story yet.

Sabrina P.O.V.

So, now that the whole Scarlet Hand thing is over, things sure have setteled down. There are still no humans in town due to the earlier taxes, so Everafters just do pretty much whatever they want. Right now I`m having some cereal at...about 4 A.M. I always get up early to fill up before Granny gets cooking.

So I`m skimming the Newspaper when an ad catches my eye. It says: ANNUAL 1000 YEAR PIXIE AND FAIRY UNION MEETING, MARCH 18, LEAD BY PETER PAN. R.S.V.P. 2 things you should know about Puck:

1. He`s a fairy.

2. He HATES Peter Pan.

I`m so going to finally get back at him for putting a dying pheonix in my favorite jacket.

I`m dialing the phone now, and each beep is like music to my ears. I expect to here a 10-ish year old kid with a slight British accent on the phone, but instead I get this weird one. It sounds high and a bit squeaky, like a 6 or 7 year old, but it`s slurred and gruff, like he`d been smoking a cigar, and had a New York accent. "Pan here, whadaya want?" If I weren`t so disgusted, I`d have giggled.

"This is Sabrina Grimm, I`d like to R.S.V.P. for a Robin Goodfellow."

Pan stutters like he`s choking on something, then says, "Puck? This must be a joke! But very well then, Doll. But you tell Pucky this. That if he don`t show, There`ll be so many Lost Boys bangin` on his door, even the Hobgoblin won`t be able ta handle `em. "

Hobgoblins?Like the ones Mom and Dad fought?

"Hate to tell you this bud, but hobgoblins are total wusses." "Not A hobgoblin, Doll. THE Hobgoblin." I really don`t understand this at all, and I go silent. Pan speaks again. "Ah. So he hasn`t seen fit to tell ya. Less juss say Pucky has a blood lust, Doll." He hangs up.

Duh Duh Duh! What mysteries lie in Puck`s past? Who IS The Hobgoblin? And how does Peter Pan play into all of this? All will be answered!


	2. A Christmas Update

I was a bit weirded out about what Pan said, so I made an expensive (Stupid phone plan) call to the closesest living relative.

"Queen Titania, I`d like some information on Puck`s relationship with Peter Pan."

She sighed happilly, and spoke."Well,it all started 1930 B.C. I was just a Fairy Godmother to a prince named Theseus back then, while Oberon was made a king in Athens. We met in the woods while I was teaching Theseus, and it was love at first sight. We married and soon Puck was born."

Here she groaned a little.

"Puck was, er, as unnusual at birth as he is now. We immediatly had to make him a muzzle do to his biting people.

"Soon after my little Theseus went off to Knossoss and came back a hero. He fell in love with Queen Hippolyta, who bore him the son Hippolytus. But do to politics, he was forced to marry a bitch named Phaedra. She actually tried to have an affair with Hippolytus, and when he turned her down she had him exiled. Around then a depression came around Athens and Oberon took up drinking. Eventually he was seduced by Queen Mab, who gave birth to Pan."

"

t


	3. A Titanic Tragedy

So, I'm just about to go nuts, but Titania keeps going.

"Now Oberon had to choose an heir from the two. For years it seemed like just a healthy rivalry before... Have you ever read A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

I told her yes and she continued.

"Well, after Puck fixed everything, Pan took credit and Soon after, was named heir. Eventually, he was found out to be planning to assassinate Oberon. A mob drove him out, and he stole a ship and left with a fairy jamed Tinker Bell. Oh, excuse me honey, the Great Dog Fish is causing some trouble down at the docks. You'll have to figure out the rest yourself."


	4. Alls Fairy in Love and War

It took awhile, but I found her. Rumour had it Tinker Bell was living inone of the alleies in town I had Uncle Jake and his new friend, Dr. Faust(a portly man in a bowler hat, who always talks about heaven and hell), drive me around town untill we found her.

I expected to see a two inch tall pixie, with a blonde bun in her hair. I suck at geussing.

Instead, I see a 4"3 girl with strawberry blonde chick in an oversized army jacket, with another girl made out of quilt.I asked the fairy to tell me about Pan.

"Simple. He left me when he met Wendy. She was, to be frank, a whore. If it weren't for the Patchwork Girl and Cowardly Lion finding me..."

I was only half—listening near the end, because then I heard that noise made when you unsheathe a sword.

At that moment, a huge wolf (bigger than Canis used to be)leapt on me and bit my arm. Then I was out


End file.
